


In Frodo's Hands - pt 2

by Mews1945



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-25
Updated: 2005-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mews1945/pseuds/Mews1945
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An older Pippin visits Frodo and learns about his cousin in a new way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Frodo's Hands - pt 2

Frodo's hands are everywhere, igniting heat in their wake, and I writhe beneath them, and cry out as they slide and slip, knead and press, grasp and release, pinch here, soothe there, close around me and squeeze gently, then move away, teasing.

I did not expect this when I came to him. I am twenty two now, a very grownup Hobbit tween, and able to go avisiting on my own whenever I please, and I have come to Frodo because my heart is sore, my first heartbreak has left me bereft. I did not plan this, not really, but I came in hope. Frodo loves me as no other except for Merry. I had cast myself into his arms and twined my arms around his neck before the door had fairly closed behind me, and Frodo, after a moment of shock, wrapped me close and allowed me to sob on his shoulder until my tears were spent, and my clutching hands had begun to clutch with new purpose, and he had responded as I'd hoped he would.

I am sobbing now, but not with hurt. I plead and whimper with the pleasure of his touch, and he chuckles and with one sure caress he brings me gasping and moaning to completion.

* * *

We lie entwined in the big feather bed, satiated, warm as cats, talking idly, as lovers do. I would tell him how much I love him, but that is not our way. Instead, I lift myself up and give him a kiss, trying to put all my emotion into that one kiss. Frodo smiles and pulls me down.

"Go to sleep, Pippin. All is well."

His hands are holding me close and safe, and I feel that he has reached inside me and cradled my very heart. I know that I would do anything for this beautiful cousin of mine. I would place all that I have, all that I will ever have or hope to have, my very life, in Frodo's hands.

End


End file.
